une nouvelle vie
by ANNIE11117
Summary: En attendant de savoir si Peter est toujours en vie, Claire lui écrit une lette lui parlant de sa nouvelle vie ! Fin S1, début S2 !


**Une nouvelle vie **

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !!

En attendant de savoir si Peter est en vie, Claire lui écrit afin de lui parler de sa nouvelle vie !!

*****

Peter,

Quand tu liras cette lettre, cela voudra dire que tu es de retour parmi nous sain et sauf !!

Trois mois déjà, trois long mois sans aucun signe de toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques !! Tu étais le seul Petrelli en qui j'avais confiance !!

Je pense que Nathan te dira que je suis retournée vivre chez les Benett. Après les événements de cette fameuse nuit, cette nuit ou je t'ai perdu, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul.

Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été suffisament forte pour faire ce que tu m'as demandé. Mais aussi quel oncle demande à sa nièce de lui loger une balle dans l'arrière de la tête ??

On peut tuer une personne de sang-froid sous le coup de la colère, de la haine ou je ne sais quelles autres raisons mais on ne tue pas son Héros. Or « T_u sera toujours mon héros_ »

Je sais que tu te tenais à ma présence car grâce à mon don j'étais la seule personne suffisament forte pour pouvoir peut-être t'empêcher d'exploser. Je sais aussi que tu avais peur de ce qui allait t'arriver tout comme moi mais jamais je n'aurais réussi à te tirer dessus delibèrement !!

Cela je n'aurait pas pu m'y résigner même si c'était pour stopper l'explosion. Tu représentes bien plus de chose pour moi que tu ne l'imagines.

C'est vrai j'ai acceptée le revolver quand tu me l'as donné tout en espèrant n'avoir qu'a m'en servir en dernier recours.

Mais les événements ont joués en notre défaveur. La mort de Ted, ton absortion de ses capacités et ce complot de la compagnie visant à détruire New York nous ont réuni à l'esplanade du Kirbi Plaza.

Juste avant j'étais avec Nathan et Angela, attendant de leur part un peu de soutien mais lorsque j'ai compris qu'ils allaient te laisser exploser je me suis jetée par la fenêtre pour te rejoindre.

J'ai ramassée ce fichu flingue et j'ai avancée vers toi. Plus j'avancais plus mes mains tremblaient.

Les tiennes irradiaient signe que l'explosion était imminente, tu étais terrifé et tu m'a demandé de te tirer dessus. J'aurais du le faire seulement plus je te regardais plus ma résolution faiblissait.

«_ Dis moi qu'il y a un autre moyen ?? S'il te plait ?? _» J'aurais tellement voulu t'entendre dire oui mais tu m'a répondu que le seul moyen était de te tuer.

J'étais sur le point d'appuyer sur la gâchette quand Nathan est venu à notre secours !! Je ne serais te dire à quel point je lui suis reconnaissante d'être intervenu juste à temps et m'éviter ainsi à faire ce geste affreux!!

C'est la chose la plus horrible qu'on m'ai jamais demandé de faire et j'espère au grand jamais ne jamais avoir à le refaire.

Et après la trahison de Nathan et Angela il m'était impossible de retourner vivre chez eux. Ma famille c'est les Benett. Avec mon père adoptif nous avons refondé notre famille. Nous avons demenagé et changé de nom afin de nous protéger de la Compagnie. Je ne te dirais pas ou je suis car je suis certaine que tu sera me retrouver ou que je me trouve. Mais ma nouvelle maison ainsi que mon nouvel environnement me plaisent beaucoup. J'ai un endroit favori ou je me cache chaque fois que je suis inquiète où que je pense à toi.

Bien sûr ma mère et mon petit frère ne savent rien sur mes capacités ni sur ma fuite cadeau du Haitien. Parfois je me dis que moi aussi j'aimerais bien oublier certains pans de ma vie. Mais cela est impossible, nous sommes différents des autres.

En ton absence et celle de Nathan (avec qui je n'ai pas repris contact je lui en veux toujours de sa trahison) j'ai donc commencée ma nouvelle vie. Je vais bientôt reprendre le lycée et redevenir celle que j'étais avant : une simple cheerleader.

Depuis que j'ai découvert mon don cela a toujours été mon souhait de retrouver ma normalité !!

Donc je fais semblant d'être juste une simple adolescente, insouciante, joyeuse et normale. Je donne le change afin que personne ne remarque que je ne suis pas toute à fait comme les autres. Et cela me plait. Pas de serial killer à mes trousses, pas de complot juste une tranquille routine de lycéenne.

A toi je peux te l'avouer je suis bien contente d'être de retour chez moi ma mère, mon petit frère et même Mister Muggles m'ont manqué plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Toi aussi tu me manques Peter et j'espère qu'un jour tu me retrouvera !! Je ne peux toujours pas lever les yeux au ciel sans repenser à toi !! C'est trop dur pour moi !

Si tu es en vie je t'en prie fais-moi signe !! Je voudrais tant te revoir !! Il n'y qu'avec toi que je me sens vraiment bien !!

Claire

*****

Fin

Annie 11117

Une petite review please ??


End file.
